It Ends Tonight
by Hazel Harper
Summary: One-Shot--Song:It Ends Tonight, Artist:All American Rejects... Edge/OC/Jeff Hardy.


****One-Shot Song fic for everyone to R&R. I only own the unnamed OC. Adam/OC/Jeff Hardy. Song is It Ends Tonight by the All-American Rejects.****

**"It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects**

_**Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all.**  
_

She knew him better than anyone, or so she thought. He had certain facial expressions he made when he lied. She knew these expressions. She'd learned a long time ago which faces meant what. White lies, omissions of the truth, downright bullshit… yeah she knew them all. He stood in front of her stroking the World Heavyweight Championship belt that rested on his shoulder. That belt meant more to him than she did. He'd never come right out and said it, but she knew. His blonde hair fell onto his shoulders as he stared at himself in the mirror. She watched his reflection as he stood at the mirror. She loved him. She had for a while. It broke her heart that she loved him. He'd changed so much over the past 5 years. He used to be funny, sweet, and caring but something had changed in him. She'd tried to justify his actions to their friends and to herself. She didn't want to admit how bad he'd become. Nasty to everyone who 'got in his way' and sought out to prove everyone wrong all the time. He noticed her gazing at him from across the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked still looking at his reflection.

She shook her head.

"Well, damn. Get a shower or put on make-up or something! You won't be walking with me to the ring unless you do." He ordered. "We have an image to represent. Must keep up appearances, and you look like shit!"

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "Then I just won't walk with you." She huffed.

He looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "You have to!"

"I don't have to do anything!" she yelled mimicking his tone.

"It's the ladder match verse Hardy for my gorgeous title! I need you to be out there just in case things look bad for me!"

The more he talked, the angrier she got. "Jeff's my friend! I won't cheat him to help you! Even so, that Title made you into the biggest prick in the world! Maybe it's a curse… I don't want Jeff to start acting like you." She spat at him.

His anger shone on his face. "Get dressed! Now!" he ordered.

_**The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
**_

She knew a stare-down with him would be pointless. She grabbed her duffle bag and stormed into their bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She heard Adam laugh as she slammed the door. He knew he could control her. He knew the love she had for him made her over-look his nastiness. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her green eyes once sparkled, now they looked dead and empty. She looked at her face and knew that she was miserable in her life. She'd tried to look past all of his indiscretions and affairs. She'd forgiven his self-absorbed tendencies. He didn't care about her. She was an accessory to him. The fact that she held the WWE Women's Championship just helped him. Champions date Champions. They were the epitome of success. She began to cry. She didn't want him to hear her sobs. She wouldn't let him get the satisfaction. She turned on the water to cover up the sounds. She heard her phone ring and she flipped it open. It was a message from Jeff. A smile broke across her face.

"How's the Champion doing? LOL"

She texted him back. "He's a dick. I can't take this anymore."

_**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.**  
_

She wiped her face and applied her makeup. She pulled on her ring gear and adjusted herself in the mirror. She hated this "Rated R Superstar" shit. The symbol closely resembled a periodic table symbol. She brushed her long brunette hair and let a piece fall on each cheek. She walked out into the room where he stood looking at her. He gave a nod of approval. She feigned a smile as they walked out into the hallway. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked past the group of her friends. They looked at her with question in their eyes. She knew what they were thinking. 'Why is she with this asshole?' She waved at Matt and Jeff as they passed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped at her as she waved.

Her eyes gazed at him in confusion. He sneered at the Hardys. "They are the competition. You dumb ass! Never side against me!"

Jeff looked at her with pain in his eyes. He never understood why she had dealt with this for so long. This wasn't the first time he'd witnessed the mistreatment before. His eyes stared at her, as if begging her to stand up for herself for once. She lowered her head. Adam had broken her. She hated how he was but she didn't know who she was without him.

"You're not going to take that are you?" Jeff snapped.

Adam turned to face him. "Why are you talking to my girl?"

"She's your girl? Oh, it sounded more like you view her as your property." Jeff snapped as he stared at the blonde.

Jeff and Adam were standing toe to toe. Looking as if they would swing on each other at any minute.

"Stop it." She begged.

Adam turned and faced his brunette girlfriend and viciously grabbed her arm. "I told you to stay out of my affairs." He yelled as he screamed in her face. She could feel the tears welding up in her eyes. "Don't start this baby shit either!" he snapped.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" she sobbed trying to break free from his grasp.

Adam was refusing to release her and laughed as she struggled. Jeff grabbed Adam's arm and punched him in the face. "Let her go!" he ordered.

As the two men fought, Adam's hold on her was released, but she was quickly pushed to the floor by her boyfriend. She stared at the two men as they exchanged blows. Matt offered her his hand. She took it and stood up as the tears poured down her face. She couldn't look at Adam the same after that. He'd never physically attacked her before. She hated him. Matt was trying to break his brother apart from the Rated R Superstar.

"You fucking hick!" he screamed at Jeff as he wiped a thin stream of blood from his lip. "Let's go!" he screamed at her. She stepped away from him and closer to the Hardy brothers.

_**A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain**_

"Oh so it's like that?! You little bitch!" he screamed at her.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed at him.

He looked at her and laughed. "Wow, that's guts there. You're mine. My girl! You always will be!" he yelled at her.

"No!" she screamed. "I'm done! I want nothing to do with you!"

He sneered at her. "That's what you think!" he stormed away from them. She turned to face the brothers. "Thanks." She mouthed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What a fucking prick! How do you deal with that for so long?" Matt asked.

"He wasn't always like that..." she said sadly. She turned to Jeff, her friend, and hugged him. "Good luck tonight."

"Go get your stuff from his locker room and put it in ours. I'm not going to let you go back to him after that! He hurt you and he's trying to control you!" Jeff begged her.

She watched as they walked away from her. She knew Jeff was her friend and his 'orders' were for her benefit, not his. She ran to her locker room and grabbed her duffle. She began stuffing her clothes into it quickly and ran towards Matt and Jeff's locker room. An evil smile crossed her lips as she figured her next move. She would be ring side for the match. The match was already in full swing when she made her way to the ring. Adam looked at her and smiled smugly at her as she stood on his corner. Jeff noted her presence and looked at her. She nodded her head at him and a smile crossed his lips. Jeff and Adam were on the ladder reaching for the title with all their might. Jeff was pushed from the top, but instead of being defeated, he grabbed Adam's legs through the ladder. This action immobilized him. She stared into the air as Jeff unhooked the belt and became World Champion for the second time. Adam looked mad as he struggled to free himself from his entrapment. She climbed into the ring and walked over to her boyfriend. She'd just seen him lose the most important thing in his life. She walked towards him with a smirk on her face as she passed Jeff, who posed with his newly won Championship.

"Aww, Adam. I'm sorry." She said slyly to him.

"Don't just stand there. Get me out of here!" he demanded.

"You can't get out?" she asked sweetly as she batted her eyebrows.

"If I could get out I wouldn't ask for help from you!" he snarled.

"Oh, ok... I guess you're right." She said walking towards Jeff. She raised his arm in victory and shot Adam a smile. He began to scream and move violently from inside the ladder. Jeff laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder and raised the belt with his other arm.

_**The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow**_

She felt so empowered as she walked away from Adam. She finally felt free. Free from his attitude and ignorance. He was still screaming at her as she turned to face him. She motioned for the microphone and drew it close to her lips. Jeff smiled as she addressed him.

"You don't care about anyone or anything but yourself and this...." she said raising the title in his face. "Well, guess what? I'm leaving you and this title is not yours anymore either! You go ahead and be happy now without me." She stated firmly as she tossed the microphone back to the sound tech. Adam stared at her, still trapped in his prison. She laughed at him as she walked by. "You need help, Baby?" she laughed evilly as she tipped the ladder with Adam still in it. The ladder hit the mat, releasing Adam but also conking him on the head. "I'm done with you as of tonight...." she said as she turned on him and began walking to the back with Jeff.

**_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._**

**_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_**

**_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_**

**_ ******************_**

**_The End._**


End file.
